


【玉藻猫咕哒】撸猫撸狗撸狐狸撸你

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 毛茸茸的猫/狗/狐狸任你撸，不来一发吗？





	【玉藻猫咕哒】撸猫撸狗撸狐狸撸你

"呼啊呼啊～"她幸福地将脸埋在毛茸茸的尾巴里，发出满足的声音。  
蓬松柔软的毛上因主人经常在厨房工作而不可避免染上食物与洗洁精的香味，但除此之外没有任何其他的杂质和异味。  
"唔......想要毛茸茸的服务吗，主人？"玉藻猫放下手中的食材，爪子胡乱在猫咪印花的围裙上蹭了几下后，搭在背后将脸全部埋入尾巴的master头上揉了揉。  
"......可以吗？"一刻都舍不得离开尾巴的她透过尾巴浓密的毛传出的声音模糊不清，"猫还要准备晚餐啊，没关系吗？"  
"主人更重要。"玉藻猫双爪托起master，将自己的尾巴解放出来，然后在master露出不满的表情前，将她抱在怀里，"在卫宫前辈发现之前逃走吧，汪。"  
"要加速了，抱紧我。"  
"诶？！"她慌忙双手环抱玉藻猫的脖子，指间夹住几缕因极速移动而扬起的粉色发丝，猫耳朵因突然的不适抖动，但玉藻猫没有减速，轻巧地避开障碍物跑到master的房间。  
"尽情的摸吧，主人。"她坐在自己的床上，而玉藻猫将头轻放在她的膝盖上，四肢蜷缩在一起，像撒娇的猫。  
"那，我要开始了......"她犹豫着将手放在玉藻猫的耳朵上，轻轻揉一圈。比人体温略高的耳朵上的毛虽然比尾巴毛短，但更加柔顺，带着温暖的湿气从指尖蔓延到心脏，让她安下心来。  
玉藻猫发出舒服的呼噜声，四散的粉色头发散落在她的大腿上。她感到些许痒意，手离开不时抖动的猫耳转而去梳理玉藻猫的头发。  
放在身侧的另一只手腕被尾巴卷起，于是顺着尾巴尖往上，逆着长长软软的尾巴毛往上，完全被毛发掩埋的手将原本顺滑的尾巴弄得乱七八糟后又将其理顺。  
被耳朵暖和的手顺着耳边的头发，有一下没一下理着玉藻猫冰凉的长发。趴在她膝上的玉藻猫发出舒服的呼噜声，她分不太清是更像猫还是更像狗，或者是狐狸，但低落的心情缓缓回升。  
侧头看了眼墙上的时钟，她双手捧起玉藻猫的脸，"呐，要一起睡一会吗？"眯起金棕色的兽瞳瞬间闪亮起来，兴奋地"汪"了一声后，两只毛茸茸的爪子立刻抱紧master的腰躺到在床上。  
她将头搁在玉藻猫肩上蹭了蹭，"能和猫一起睡觉，我真的非常幸福呢。"  
"我也是汪。"


End file.
